The Most Fortunate Day in Life of Brendas Kelghor
by Loteva
Summary: Oneshot, Bane/Zannah, mature content. Some secrets just aren't meant to be discovered... If you've read the first chapters of "Dynasty of Evil", you'd know what is really going on.


Title: The Most Fortunate Day in Life of Brendas Kelghor

Author: Loteva

Finished: 11.04.2012

Pairing: Bane/Zannah

Time: Between "Rule of Two" and "Dynasty of Evil"

Warning: M/F, sexual situation, pseudo-incest, voyeurism, OC

**If you're under 18, don't read!**

**Standard disclaimer applies. I own only my original character, Brendas Kelghor.**

**Reviews would be greatly appreciated.**

* * *

It was a very fortunate day in Brendas Kelghor's life. As of lately, the streak of good luck that has been keeping him afloat among the vicious competition in the business of private investigation evaporated into thin air, leaving him to deal with discontent customers and enraged marks. But this new assignment would bring change for better, he fiercely vowed to himself, turning on the feed from the holocam he'd secretly installed in the estate of the wealthy merchants, Sepp and his younger sister Allia Omek.

The office shown by the projector was empty, just as it had been only minutes earlier, when he'd sneaked into it in order to drop off his trusty equipment. Brendas sat back comfortably in the speeder and pondered his job. Another merchant, Timon Bakard, hired him to surveil the business dealings of Omeks. It seemed that although they had established their enterprise relatively recently, they were quickly rising in terms of affluence and prestige, becoming dangerous rivals for Brendas' shrewd employer.

And now the private investigator came into play. When his services were required, he didn't even hesitate – he desperately needed the job and he wouldn't have gotten that one if not for the previous commission for Bakard which he'd completed successfully, providing invaluable data to his customer. The assignment on the Omeks was his chance to rebuild his tattered reputation and he wasn't about to screw it up.

* * *

After five hours of sitting around and watching the office where absolutely nothing happened Brendas wanted to kick himself. Why he hadn't checked when the owners would be coming back home was simply beyond him. Somehow, he always managed to forget that the main part of being effective PI consisted of gathering all the intelligence and then painstainkingly sifting through the useless data in search of a golden nugget that doesn't necessarily have to be there. Now, he found himself bored to tears and seriously contemplating starting the engine and taking off back to the city.

_'No! What are you thinking? You must stay at your post! You don't know when they'll be back!'_, Brendas firmly scolded himself.

Right on cue, the door to the office opened and the impressive figure of Sepp Omek entered the room, going straight for his desk. Brendas wanted to smack himself. As a professional, he couldn't afford to be distracted. If he missed some minuscule yet vital detail, it could as well mean his career to be forfeit.

The detective settled back into his seat and intently observed his target, who wasn't doing much besides watching news and drinking caf. Even so, what exactly he watched was dutifully noted.

Brendas studied his mark attentively. Although he didn't believe in the physiognomy, he knew that certain traits manifested themselves on the face of individual. In the case of Sepp Omek, the most noticeable feature was his baldness and lack of not only facial hair but also eyebrows. The PI strongly doubted the thorough shaving was the cause of that. If it would be ever needed, he would research other, more plausible reasons, but for now he dropped it as it was irrelevant.

After another moment of intense scrutiny, Brendas decided that while Omek possessed quite common features, without a question there was something really uncommon about him, just underneath the surface, that the PI couldn't put his finger on. Besides the baldness, which was easily fixed by wearing a deep hood, and a towering height of two meters, the man probably didn't find it in the least difficult to blend in with the crowd.

The brief flicker of annoyance that crossed through Omek's stoic expression immediately returned the detective's attention back from his musings to the present. Why the merchant was displeased, he wondered. Maybe something on the holonews?

There was a sharp knock and, without waiting for permission, the most striking blonde beauty Brendas has ever seen entered the office. Swaying her hips enticingly, the woman dressed in a carmine minidress with a plunging neckline sashayed straight to the desk where Sepp Omek sat in amused silence. His visitor rested her hands against the tabletop, inadvertently allowing both him and the investigator an alluring glimpse down her abundant cleavage. Brendas had a presence of mind to note he hadn't heard in his preliminary investigation of his mark being involved.

'Allia,' the businessman greeted calmly.

'Brother,' she responded.

So that was the younger sister! Brendas gaped at the siblings in astonishment. They looked nothing alike, he couldn't fathom how they were related. However... it seemed they at least shared the unnamed, hidden quality he'd sensed earlier, he realized as he watched them lock their gazes for a long moment. There was also uncannily similar 'coldness' in their expressions, for lack of a better word, he observed.

The staring contest ended abruptly when the blonde straightened up in a huff. Her brother just looked at her amused.

'I believe you wanted something from me?' he asked.

'I've just gotten back from the meeting with Strein,' she informed him. Brendas perked up at this new, significant development. Andras Strein was another prominent merchant. If the Omeks had any dealings with him, his customer needed to know about it.

Omek made a show of suggestively trailing his gaze up his sister's figure and then lifted an eyebrow.

'Only the meeting? I'm under impression it was more than a meeting... or your definition of a 'meeting' is much broader than mine.'

Brendas found himself nodding in agreement. Her attire was too revealing to be worn on anything but a date. No man would be able to resist the walking temptation she presented, not to mention concentrate on conducting any business.

'If this is your method of asking me if I had sex with him, _brother_, than the answer is: no,' she said bluntly and without any trace of embarrassment. 'Not for his lack of trying, though.' Allia let out a throaty chuckle.

'Do tell,' Omek feigned disinterest.

'Well...' the blonde drawled, walking around the desk and perched herself on the edge of the desk, directly in front of her brother. The already scandalously short dress rode up her thighs and rested dangerously high. Brendas had to force himself to refocus on his task, not hungrily take in the enticing image of his mark's sister. 'He touched me,' Allia announced in low voice, half-complainingly, half-conspirationally, as if divulging a well-kept secret.

'And where did he touch, my dear sister?' Omek asked unperturbed in equally quiet tone.

'Let me show you,' she whispered. Lifting her right hand from the tabletop, the other left there to steady her, she took a hold of his big palm and placed it on her knee. 'Here,' she breathed out softly and then slid his hand up the smooth leg, stopping it on the inside of her thigh, just beneath the hem of the dress. 'All the way up here.'

Brendas gulped nervously, his throat suddenly parched. What was going on? That behaviour was too intimate for a brother and sister. But they weren't from Ciutric, maybe where they were from it was acceptable, he tried to rationalise.

'And what do you want me to do about it when you are the one who provoked him?' Omek asked, his eyes never straying from her face the whole time.

'I merely allowed him to look, not to touch,' the blonde replied indignantly.

'Yet he got that far,' he commented with a touch of sarcasm. 'Did he excite you that much?'

'That swine? Don't insult me. It could happen only in his dreams,' she scoffed at the thought.

At that point Brendas was almost sure his previous assumptions were wrong and utterly unfounded. After all, as an only child, in no way he was an expert on sibling relationships. Then, he froze as he noticed two small and round shapes under the thin material of Allia Omek's dress in the chest area, their location drawing unmistakable conclusions

'Good, I would hate to get his sloppy seconds,' Sepp Omek growled as he grabbed his sister by the nape and bent her down to press a searing kiss on her succulent lips. She clutched his shoulders so as not to topple off the desk and responded to him with equal passion, ferociously battling him for dominance. A muffled half-groan emitted from her throat when his unoccupied left hand travelled up from her thigh to the hot center hidden underneath the bottom of her dress.

'No underwear?' Omek tore himself away from her mouth to ask amusedly.

'Does it matter?' she mumbled breathlessly.

Resuming the kiss formed a sufficient enough answer. This time he had the advantage with his fingers lightly rubbing her petals and she couldn't truly resist the pleasurable assault, instead choosing to submit to him. Once assured she wouldn't make any further futile attempts to overwhelm him, Omek gave a last slow lick to her swollen red lips and directed his attention to the graceful curve of her neck, earning a husky moan in return.

'More...' Allia gasped.

In response he stood up and bent her back. She had to reluctantly let go of him to steady herself on the desk in the half-sitting, half-laying position. The movement of his hand visibly slowed, which was vehemently protested. Her eyes darkened in lust.

'Don't stop!' she whined, thrusting her hips forward, but to no avail.

'Aren't you fired up, my little sister?' he baited.

'Ba-Brother!' she cried out in frustration, then thought better of it and rather than coax him into continuing verbally, she chose to persuade him by far more cunning and creative means.

Brendas was no celibate and had seen his fair share of targets indulging in the carnal acts but this time seeing the Omeks engage in it left him shaken and numb. He couldn't get his head around it. As brother and sister it was morally wrong for them, felt as if they were breaking and twisting the meaning of sibling love until it was bent so out of shape it couldn't ever fit back in its own category, embracing a new, sickening meaning, far removed from the purity of its original intent. Brendas could do nothing but sit back and watch, disturbed and horrified – though not only by reprehensibility of the situation, but also by himself, because in spite of, or maybe rather because of it he still found himself inexplicably aroused.

Allia gave a wicked smile and raised one hand to slide the straps of her dress teasingly slow down her arms, finally pulling down the top of the red garment to reveal the firm mounds adorned with tightened nipples as of yet only visible through the material. With a devious smirk, which made her all the more irresistible, she tantalizingly traced her own curves with a finger, silently daring Omek to touch her. But, to the contrary, the movement of his hand between her thighs stilled completely, adding to her frustration.

Brendas, the misgivings momentarily forgotten, pushed back by the growing excitement, urged him to take the opportunity. When Omek stayed put, seemingly content with just devouring the sensual display with his eyes, the detective wanted to yell at him. What was he waiting for? Any other man would jump at the blatant invitation, not stop and deny both himself and the beauty in his arms the pleasure awaiting at the fingertips. Brendas definitely would.

Unexpectedly, Omek sat back in his chair comfortably and coolly regarded the woman splayed on the desk in front of him in the indecent manner, causing the self-assured smirk to quickly drain from her face.

It seemed that Sepp Omek had a great deal more self-discipline than any hot-blooded male was allowed to. Or he was insane.

'I wonder, how much Strein would be willing to pay for such a... stimulating sight?' he drawled.

'Ba-' Allia started, raising herself in alarm, but he cut in.

'Don't move,' came a sharp command which she hastily obeyed, lowering herself back to her previous position.

After another tension-filled pause Omek continued as if he was never interrupted.

'I guess, the price he would offer would be undoubtedly tremendous, don't you think? Maybe ten thousand credits? Fifty thousand? After all he would not only gain your body but also sully our name. Humiliate you. Humiliate me. Make me a laughing stock because of my slut of a sister.'

His speech was delivered in clipped tone, the short statements concise and mercilessly piercing straight into the heart of the matter. If he was aiming to shame Allia, he managed to do it perfectly as she looked at him petrified, like a mouse about to be swallowed by a snake. And he wasn't even finished.

'Ah, but it is a topic for another time, isn't it? The more important question is – who do you take me for, my dear but foolish sister?' the tenderness of this term of affection was nullified by the dangerous undertone in his voice. Allia opened her lips and took a breath but one scorching look in her direction prevented her from saying anything. 'Did you really believe I wouldn't see through your pitiful ploy? That I would dance to your tune?' Omek asked harshly. 'If you did, little sister, then you were sorely mistaken.'

There was no response and it was not like he was expecting one. He let the silence stretch, enjoying how uncomfortable it was making her. Brendas was watching the scene unfold with avid attention, afraid to blink less he miss a key detail. Thankfully, both he and Allia weren't kept in suspense for too long.

'What should I do with you?' Omek sneered at his sister. 'You look like you could use a... helping hand, shall I say. You'd like that very much, wouldn't you?'

'What do you want?' she forced out through clenched teeth, barely keeping her anger in check.

'Just curious how much are you willing to pay for what you want.'

'What do you want?' she repeated insistently.

'First of all...' Omek made a brief pause as if considering it, 'beg.'

In a flash the relaxed, yet controlling countenance was gone, replaced by the sharp coldness of his request. Brendas gave a start - in Sepp Omek's eyes blazed unholy fire, threatening to consume everything in its path if it was ever let loose by its master. The predatory, malevolent gaze of two yellow pools of restrained madness was lodged in the helpless woman before them.

Allia straightened up and sat fully on the tabletop, not bothering to cover her partial nudity. In a response her eyes burned with the same cold fury, turning the sickly shade of yellow. The detective realized she wasn't as helpless as he's presumed before. Not at all.

'Take whatever you want, do whatever you please – but not expect me to beg for anything when I'm perfectly capable of wrenching it from your grasp, Master,' the blonde stated regally, despite her undress.

Brendas' brow furrowed. Why did she call her brother 'Master'? Why did their eyes changed colour? It all seemed like a sick, perverted game but his sharp instincts signalled it was anything but. On some level he understood that the unnerving behaviour held a much deeper meaning than it meets the eye. Pity he didn't have enough data to fully comprehend its significance. Or should he be thankful?

A tense, fleeting silence punctuated Allia's audacious claim, clearly meant to put her on edge in anticipation of violent outburst that was sure to come at any second. But it didn't. Rather than bear the potent fury brimming in his eyes on her in full force, a terrifying, grim smile split Omek's face like a gaping wound.

'You have learned well, my apprentice,' he murmured with a hint of approval, yet not an ounce of warmth normally associated with it. Before Brendas had any time to wonder about the fact that he called his sister 'apprentice', Omek stood up again.

'I shall take you up on your offer.'

This time there was no stalling, no teasing, no talking – only the pure, unquenchable passion blazing fiercely between them, threatening to burn them into ashes in its intensity. Clothes were quickly divested or put out of the way, the mere annoying obstacles overcame instantly by impatient hands and along with them all of the posturing was shed like a snake's skin, exposing what was raw and unspeakable, hidden under layers upon layers of careful deception even from the closest scrutiny. The unappeased hunger didn't allow any fumbling to hinder it on the way to fulfillment – and it dawned on the lone spectator that it certainly wasn't the first time such an act occurred.

The sumptuous beauty braced herself on the desk and cast a sultry look at her soon to be lover which was all the invitation he needed. With the firm thrust of his hips, they were finally joined, two groans of satisfaction resounding in the wake of it.

The slick movement of their bodies against each other was fast, but not hurried, as one would expect after witnessing the tension that preceded it. They were perfectly synchronized, all too familiar for it to be just the one time affair. However, Brendas couldn't look away for entirely another reason than this ultimate confirmation of the incestuous relationship.

Forgoing the male part of himself, as the consummate detective he right away noticed a peculiarity anyone else would have missed in their perusal of heated scene, peculiarity that once seen, unlike any amount of naked flesh would stay at the forefront of his mind. Throughout whole time, Sepp and Allia Omek didn't lose eye contact, as if they were linked by invisible string made of unrestrained passion, which was the only thing binding them together, the force opposite in its effects to the inner coldness that was tearing them apart, and for the duration of the coupling overpowering it.

The impassioned expressions etched on their faces along enjoyment conveyed also unusual concentration; and the more focused they were, the more pleasure it brought to them. The eeriness was magnified by the disturbing yellow eyes that seemed to glow if the light fell on them at the right angle. The observer recognized that the act was something much more than just result of succumbing to simple lust, but the underlying coldness as good as obliterated the notion it could have been anything close to love.

Suddenly, Brendas' was struck by the impression of two demonic beasts entwined in a deadly embrace, trying to bite each other's heads off and after finding themselves too well-protected, being content with chomping on heavy chunks of flesh they could reach. Instinctively, he knew the vision was an accurate representation of the reality – Sepp and Allia Omek were feeding off each other. What exactly they fed on, he had no clue.

Their movements grew more frantic as they approached the imminent release they wanted so badly for so long. Finally, it hit them as devastatingly as a thunderbolt, annihilating the remains of conscious thought in mind-numbing, all-encompassing pleasure that stilled their bodies, muscles drawn taut to the ends of their endurance for a few precious seconds, then uncoiled. They collapsed heavily on the desk in the aftermath, gasping for breath. Only after a good minute they pulled themselves together enough to think again. Their slackened grasp on each other allowed Omek to move away and fall back on his chair; the separation revealed the purple, hand-shaped bruises blooming on Allia's hips and blood welling in the scratches on his shoulders and back.

No words were exchanged as they dressed, brushing off wrinkles and creases in their clothes to return them back to order. They left no visible traces of the dishevelled state which could lead anyone to the right conclusions about their private activities. Allia combed her hair with fingers absentmindedly, then nimbly leapt off the desk and scoured the floor for stilettos that she lost earlier. They were laying behind her brother's chair and when she reached for them, Brendas remembered about the holotransmitter he'd installed in that area. Thankfully, she didn't find it and he could breathe a sigh of relief.

Allia slipped on the red high-heeled shoes and made for the door with bounce in her steps which barely managed to cover up the slight limp that would probably stay for the rest of a day. Halfway across the room she stopped and turned to look at Omek.

'What do you want to do about this little issue?' she asked out of the blue but apparently he knew what she was referring to.

'Take care of it,' he replied calmly.

She nodded, understanding that he gave her a free rein in the matter and exited with a soft click of shutting the door.

Brendas felt weak as all the excitement drained away from him and slumped on his seat wearily. He had to admit it was definitely the most eventful and disturbing stakeout in his career. The secret relationship he discovered, if revealed to the public, would ruin the Omeks and remove them from the picture permanently. Anyway, it wasn't his to decide. No doubt his employer would be pleased with him for delivering him a bargain chip such as this. That thought cheered the PI on. He raised his head to continue the surveillance...

… and met with the scornful gaze of Allia Omek.

There was no mistake, the blonde he'd just watched minutes ago have a passionate encounter, with her brother no less, was looking directly at him through the window pane of the speeder. He panicked.

With a startled scream, Brendas urgently palmed for the ignition in desire to make a hasty departure, not thinking that he could run her over. However, his attempt was thwarted as Allia opened the door surprisingly fast and hauled him out. He was knocked over on the ground in the process and laid dazedly on his back, then sat up slowly but didn't stand as she towered over him.

Allia gave him the once-over and he shrank under the scorching look.

'So, you are the vermin who was spying on us?' she asked disdainfully. 'I see you enjoyed yourself.'

Brendas quickly shielded his crotch from her view although it was already too late, silently cursing himself and the uncomfortable situation he could have avoided if only he'd paid more attention to his surroundings.

'Miss, I...'

'Shut up!' she snarled and her rage caught him off guard – again – causing him to move back. What if she decided to kick him in the face? Putting some distance was a safe bet but sadly she didn't allow it, advancing half a step. 'Who sent you?' she demanded.

'No one,' the detective replied; he wouldn't betray the confidentiality of his customer that easily, otherwise he would stay out of job forever.

'You lie,' the fury evaporated instantly and the woman regarded him calculatingly which somehow terrified him more than a threat of bodily harm.

She crouched before him and grasped his short hair in a fist. Their gazes locked and he couldn't stop a cold shiver. Her smile looked menacing – his thoughts flashed back to the vision of the rabid beasts feasting on each other. He was trapped by one of them and about to be devoured. His breaths became fast and shallow, his pulse skyrocketed as the adrenaline was pumped into the veins, yet it was all in vain as he still couldn't break away from her, paralyzed by terror.

'Calm down, it will not hurt... much,' she whispered softly while petting his cheek with the other hand. Her eyes turned yellow, dripping with malice like snake's fangs with venom.

The intrusion was swift and brutal. His mind forcefully ransacked, the information roughly plucked out and examined – he would have howled with pain if he wasn't totally incapacitated. But it wasn't the worst she had in store for him. Something was ripping, twisting, a few patches were slapped on the gaping hole – and repeat...

Brendas blacked out into the blissful abyss.

* * *

The day was bright and Brendas couldn't help himself but feel exceptionally good as he sat in the speeder and rewatched the recordings from the office of his target, Sepp Omek. Despite the fact there was nothing substantial to report, he wasn't overly concerned. He just knew that sooner or later something would come up. Certainly.

His eyes glazed over as he viewed the image of Sepp and Allia Omek on the desk. Then, without preamble, he deleted it.

Brendas Kelghor stared out at the blue sky with a carefree grin. It was truly the most fortunate day in his life.

The End


End file.
